


The Real Home of Sam and Dean Winchester

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer's House, Favorite Location, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, POV Bobby Singer, Parental Bobby Singer, Pre-Season/Series 01, SPN Hiatus Creations 2020, Week 6, abuse mention, child abuse mention, he was amazing, none of this is from Bobby, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Bobby cleans his house a bit while the boys are asleep, doing his best to make it a home for them. He's always wanted it to be their home, and he their parent. They're his boys.
Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Real Home of Sam and Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 6 of SPN Hiatus Creations 2020 on tumblr. Prompt: favorite location.

Night had fallen over the Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard and the accompanying house nearby. It had used to be a house that always looked brand new, but it’d fallen into a homely sort of disrepair. Old, thick books could be found nearly everywhere, and the rugs were worn from little feet running over the rug.

Bobby tried to keep things nice, clean up a bit while Sam and Dean were sleeping in the room he provided for them upstairs. He sometimes let one of them have his own bedroom, knowing he’d just rather sleep on the couch, or stay up all night at his desk. Sometimes the boys fell asleep on the couch in his study, tuckered out from a long day of just being kids.

Being kids.

It was what they deserved, what he tried to give to them. Their daddy sure as hell didn’t care to do it. So it was Bobby’s responsibility. These boys were his.

He’d gotten into it with John countless times about how he treated his kids, but to some extent, Bobby held back, worried that if he went too far, his boys would be taken away from him.

So he did what he could while they were here.

He sighed, looking around his study. Sam had tried making a fort with some of the books, and then Dean had toppled it over. Bobby stooped down to start cleaning it up, noting that the rug needed some vacuuming. Hell, some dusting was probably needed too.

So Bobby started to take care of that, wanting Sam and Dean to have a somewhat clean space. This was their safe place. He had to make it nice for them, even though cleaning wasn’t really his thing. That’d been his wife’s thing. She’d loved to do it, and he’d loved to do it with her. But now, without her… It wasn’t the same.

None of it was.

God, she would’ve loved his boys.

She’d wanted kids. How the hell had she died by Bobby’s hand and now he got to live her wants? It wasn’t fucking fair. Not even damn close.

But those boys, they meant everything to him.

After cleaning up the books, and dusting slightly by wiping an old rag over bookcases and his desk, he went over to do some dishes in the kitchen. He checked the fridge too, making sure he had food for sandwiches, eggs for breakfast, anything the boys might need. And hidden in the freezer was a pie that he would heat up in the oven for Dean later. Could make for a good dessert tomorrow night.

Bobby smiled, excited to sit down and have a good time with his boys, and to show them that he cared. That someone did.

John sure as hell didn’t do his job as a father, so someone had to.

Bobby, tired from a day of entertaining the boys, and research, decided the house was as clean as it was going to get. Besides, having it clean just wouldn’t be the same. That would make him think his wife was here. And she wasn’t. She never would be again. It was his house now. This was how he lived. And it was the house for Sam and Dean, whenever it was allowed. This was what they were used to.

This worn, rundown, faded house tucked away in a scrap yard and stuffed with books and hunting artifacts was their home. Bobby made damn sure of that.


End file.
